Black Dawn Protocol
by Plejman
Summary: Furians, future KFP animalistic society, on colony planet Minerva are defending against Human full-sacle invasion force. Will Furians manage to save their lives and planet? Battlefield in the name of full-scale battle and story characters from BF3 as guests - Campo, Matkovic, Black, Montes. Rated T for violence and language...and maybe some lemons.
1. Answer to Anxiety

_A/N: Ok, I think that some words of explanation will be nice. I'm placing this right here-above to make sure that you will be informed_

_As a big fan of Kung Fu Panda and shooter games, I wanted to do a KFP sci-fi action story with many elements AND motives or simply - 'easter eggs' from some shooters like Halo, Battlefield and maybe Call of Duty plus some other games._

_Just imagine - animalistic society from KFP are called Furians;_

_Instead of buliding we have heavy cruiser called 'Jade Palace' with Shifu as a shipmaster. Instead of China we have whole planet. Furious Five and my OC's from 'Adventures with Koshi' plays the role of team Furious. (though I will try to pay more attention towards the original characters from Furious Five and Po). ! And there are also humans as those bad guys.!_

_Furians are peacefull civilisation, highly respecting enviroment and natural fauna of other planets; they are using eco-friendly resources and tech...maybe except miltary. They are nice and helpful towards each other. Almost all their society live in peace and prosperity. Crime is rare, poverty and hunger almost unseen and unheard. They try to resolve things peacefully at first, weapons when there is no other options. When it comes to war...they have really strong military and are great, tough and skilled warriors. During the conflict they are folowing basic rules- fight military, NOT civilans; respect and treat in good way wounded enemies and war prisoners._

_My main thought when thinking of the idea was 'How often animals, in many aspects are much better than mankind.'_

_Whole story is placed in the future, that means that we have high advanced technology, space ships and stations etc. Furians mother planet is called Firiam which sistered to Earth, and also Minerva._

_This will be full-scale conflict so it will be mainly about action, action and something else. Many soldiers and people = opportunity to place all characters from KFP and maybe those games I was talking about at the beginning... and also just like in adventures - Audience Special Guests. Anyways, cut the crap and onto the story!_

_Original KFP characters belong to DreamWorks. This Universe and Furious 3-2 and 3-3 squad members belong to me :)_

_I would be really thankful for REVIEV! Tell me what do you think about this idea!_

_**ch.1 Answer to Anxiety**_

Location:

Cornelius System - Minerva colony  
Eposz Continet  
Capitol City  
United Furians Space Command - Minerva HQ  
22.07.2510 year ; 1438 hrs

Chapter 1: The Answer to Anxiety

Two high ranked military officers were walking down the one of the many corridors, inside a large grey building towering above the other buildings. They were passing some officials, officers, guards saluting them and other employees. First one was the most respected man in military on this planet - a white lion with a rank of admiral who was wearing and very elegant white uniform with medals and many ribbons on his chest, second one was a husky, he was a 3rd class colonel. Their pace was fast and faces deadly serious. For almost a week the atmosphere in the compound was tensed to the very point.

"What's the situation, with the frigates?" Admiral aksed shortly. Taking some reports handed over to him by an officer walking past them.

"They are in position alongside with two squadrons of fighters and squadron of bombers. They waiting for further orders."

"And the relay?"

"Visegrad relay is still silent, Sir. We've sent a repair team three days ago." After this answer the lion began to walk even fatser in a hurried manner. The husky had to keep up the pace.

The higher officer shook his head slightly in disapointment "Any word from them?" they stopped in front the large door, which second later split in two parts that slid back into the wall on the both sides...simply, they opened by themself.

"No sign of life from them either."

"That's not good." And they entered a big room, there were many operation, comunication and also tactical panels on the sides for people who's job was to pass the orders for field commanders and keep them updated on the current situation. Walls were covered with some big screens showing maps of planet, 3 main continets, range of defences and other important things. In the very middle of this was situated a big table with a holographic-tactical panel. Around this table were chairs curently occupied by many high ranked officers wearing uniforms filled with medals and ribbons on their chests, from majors to generals, from canines to avians. The command centre.

The two officers took a seat at said table. The white lion grunted loudly and looked seriously at the others from left to right "Gentlemen. I think we all know why we are here. For five days we are reciving nothing but a silence from Visegrad relay, repair team was sent to fix the problem but they went silent too."

"And that means, we're cut off from Firiam (mother planet)?" one of the gathered here, who was a coyote officer asked.

"In other words, Yes!"

"But if I'm correct, this repair team was sent with a squad of troopers, right?" asked another general.

"Right! And that's bothering me." the lion replied, sounding somewhat grim.

"Admiral, I undersrtand your worries and putting most of the bases in the state of combat readiness, but ordering our frigates to take position behing the moon was and overstatement." commented the bear general.

"I must disagree." answered one of three wolf officers in here "We can't forget that this...accident with those...Humans on Taurus moon had hapened merely five months ago." he highlighted the word 'accident' trying to avoid any blunt suggestions of something worse.

"Yes! But since then we reinforced the defense grid, and set up additional defenses outside of it. Work at three new rail gun combat stations have been fastened and now we have five of them around our three GeoSync platforms. I think that those steps are sufficent." bear still standed his ground, speaking little bit louder.

"We don't know this civilisation, and Taurus moon showed that they may are considering us as enemies." wolf continued, also raising his voice.

"And THE DATA also showed, that technologicaly we are more advanced than them! And this means-"

"Maybe we are more advanced, but not that much! Our ships, weapons and equipment are better, although they can still harm and kill us! With bigger effort but they can!" the canine cut of his comrade in the middle of his sentence.

"This is-" he started again, but again was interrupted. This time it was the admiral.

"Enough!" He stood up and hit the table with his paw to silince those two. Lion squinted his eyes. This conversation turning into argument was making his angry because this wasn't time nor place for such childish conflicts between high ranked officers. The Admiral coughed and talked calmy again "Taurus showed that humans are ready to attack another civilasation just for resources like Helium-3. Maybe we are more advanced, but it was just one skirmish. First they attacked Taurus, then couple weeks ago our probes began to dissapear, and now, all of sudden our relay giving us connection with Firiam went silent! We have to be prepared for the worst!."

Right after his last words, loud sound of alarm began to ring, in the whole complex. The blueish color of walls in the command centre was mixed with constantly appearind and fading red.

"Show the map." The admiral ordered. The panel was activated and it created a hologram hoverig above the table, which showed this planet, it's moon and every friendly or tagged enemy vessel.

_"Mulitiple slip-space ruptures deceted, mulitiple slip-space ruptures deceted, mulitiple slip-space ruptures deceted._" the female AI voice echoed inside, simultaneously with waves of red icons appearing between Minerva and her moon, near the planet orbit. All of the gathered here had a look of shock and disbelief on their faces, like they couldn't belive in what they were seeing right now.

"By the gods..." muttered the coyote almost whispering.

"Someone tell me this ain't happening!" the wolf said in despair and anger.

"Serina! Sit-rep!" Admiral said and the AI appeared in the corner of the panel, standing on it. She was a lynx, preety attractive piece of software by the way, wearing a shirt and pants.

"Seventy human vessels just enetered the orbit. Cruisers, frigates, ground support ships and a swarm of fighters. They are currently heading towars cpt. McTavin ships." she informed. Captain McTavin had only 10 ships under his command, while the group behind the moon included only 5 frigates.

"Connect with SpaceSat, I need a visual."

"Right away!" she smiled. Serina marked on the map the closest satelite and hacked to it's cameras. Two seconds later an holographic screen, linked with satelite by a wirtual line, appeared showing a live image of human ships advancing towards the planet. White lion quickly studied this and connected with ships behind the moon. At least every ship was seeing almost the same thing the moment it started.

"Captain Maden! Enemy ships have their backs towards your postion, use this advantage and hit them hard with everything you have. "

"_Yes admiral!_"

But everyone kept watching as the enemy fleet made it very close to the first group. Moments later another screen appeared "Command! This is Cpt. McTavin! we are engeaging the enemy."

Admiral shook his head in deny "You must fall back to the defense grid and wait for shipmaster Shifu ships, to regroup with them! You are outnumbered seven to one!"

_"Negative! Even if we had done this earlier, this retreat manouver would take too long and we would be an easy target._"

"I understand. You have green light to engeage! Cpt. Maden battlegroup will attack the enemy from behind. Good luck Captain."

"_Roger that!_" he nodded his head and then turned to face the front side of the bridge "_All ships, defensive manouver Delta-9, prioritize targets and fire at will!_" then his screen disappeared, but the one showing image from the satelite remained and keept on reviewing the sight of human ships. Everyone watched it with either utter shock or disbelief. They observed as friendly fighters fled into enemy formations opening fire from machine guns, rockets or missiles at every target that came across the crosshair, trying to evade and fool human jets in the same time.

Frigates in first and second line opened fire from turrets and main cannons. Each frigate had only one main gun at front. But the answer was immediate. They began to take return fire. The satelite camera showed as the very first frigate received waves of furian bullets, they crippled it's but not as much as the big round which soon hit it. There was an explosion, its hull was badly damaged and ship was partly operational. It was now drifting but kept on firing from its still functioning weapons...not for long. Moment later another round hit it. Effect on target was the same, though this time there was another, big explosion that came from inside the ship, blowing it to pieces. There were no survivors because noone had enough time to reach the shuttles.

But it's most likely that they would had a hard time surviving in this cross fire that looked like horizontal gold rain which was dropping in both directions. The same fate meet some other vessels as cpt. Maden's group moved into action, sending seroius damage to the ships at back, and even some number of frags. Nevertheless there was no reason to be thrilled, for the number of friendly icons on the holo-map was becoming smaller and smaller, one by one. This whole situation...this happened so fast...

Soon small group of green seven icons came into view on the map from the other side of the globe, everybody's attention was catched by another screen which suddenly appeared with an old red panda inside it "_This is shipmaster Shifu, heavy cruiser 'Jade Palace', our formation is moving to assist._"

This woke up everyone in command centre out of their shock. The admiral shook his head slightly "No! Not against fleet that size. You have to take positions inside the grid..."

"_But Sir..._"

"That's and order! Your ships are about to be the last ones standing! We will need them in one piece, it is crucial that they could provie support in the future. Live to fight another day shipmaster."

Shifu looked down in shame, but lifted his head "_Yes admiral!_" the visual transmission ended.

"Sir! The last two remaining ships from cpt. McTavin fromation are quickly returning towards the defense grid while fighter are keeping busy the possible pursuit. I also tagged five enemy vessels." Serina informed and showed them on the map "Two ground support ships are slowly descending towards New Phoenix, while cruiser and two frigates are taking course for Visegrad relay."

The white lion looked at the holo-map with grim expression to saw only three freindly vessels from cpt. Maden, excluding Shifu's ones, facing now fifty-nine human ships. He sighed "Gentlemen, Serina...wake up the planet. It's Black Dawn."

Eposz  
South-East part of Continent  
Vigilant Base  
1450 hrs

Vigilant base was a huge military complex that was hidden in two lone small mountains sticking out from flat surface. Though the distance between them was about one mile, the underground tram system provided good and fast connection with both parts of the compound. Outside of them there were also built military structures, like radar dishes, guard and air control towers, catwals and of course diffirent kind of defense systems.

The inside echoed with alarm sound, corridors were filled with staffmen and soldiers running in hurry towards their destinations, at first look it could have seemed chaotic but in all ways this was controlled chaos.

"_Alert, alert! Code RED! Code RED! To all combat teams! Report in hangar with complete equipment in ten minutes for mission briefing! Leaders of security teams are to report in control room! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! Black Dawn protocol is in effect. _" male voice of leading officer of this whole place was comming from the speakers.

One of the team leaders was just running thorugh crowd into the armory "Guys!" she said.

"Tigress!" her team members: Po, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane replied in unison. All of them, like every soldier, wearing advanced full-body armor suited especially for their race and kind...and certain specialities. Colors depended on terrain, units in this region had urban SPLINTER cammo.

Tigress looked at the avian raisng a brow like she was surprised to see him "Crane? What are you doing here? You should be now in the hangar, prepearing the Shark (Multi-task Combat Dropship - MCD-25H 'Shark')."

"I know I'm pilot," He said while picking a carbine from a weapon locker and inspecting it ,"but I want to be prepared...you know, just in case."

"Good thinking, never know what's comming." Monkey commented nodding lightly.

"By the way, Tigress...do you have any clue whats might by going on?" Po asked curiously if not worriedly.

Tigress looked behind her and on the other side of the doorway saw bunch of soldiers making their way to the hangar and turned back to face them "Whole base is in heat and they iniciated Black Dawn...so this must be very serious."

"Can you remind me, what Black Dawn was standing for?" asked the panda, though he was sure he didn't wanted to hear her answer.

She looked sadly "Full-scale enemy invasion."

"Oh crap." Po whispered in shock.

"Do you have any idea Tigress where we'll be going?" Mantis asked.

"Nope. But we will find out soon enough. Gear up Fruious team! We'll meet with Koshi and Amari on place."

Po was the biggest from them, so he was wearing a heavy armor. Also bigger weapons landed in his hands like LMG and shotgun on his back, Monkey took a pair of SMG's, Tigress choice was an Assault Rifle and DMR. Mantis because of his size couldn't take any weaopn, but that doesn't mean that he was useless. He was an infiltrator, his tiny little armor gived him ability to cloak and sneak behind the enemy. The bug had also a tiny controller that was allowing him to controll an small and armed flying drone dropped from dropship.

Viper didn't had to choose anything. Her top side body was covered by a scale like aromor platings, which had zero negative effects on her speed and agility but was giving her protection. In the part of her armor, right behind her head was monted a puting out small turret, which was aimed in the direction where the reptile looked with her tac-visor on her right eye. This device was connected to her neural system, so she could shoot by literally using her mind. The same system was used in artificial limbs. Installed smart software was stoping the gun before the user could accidentaly hurt or kill himself.

Last things taken and they hurried to the hangar. On their way, in all this crowd and hurry they recognized some friendly faces belonging to the same team. A black wolf, sgt. Koshi Kiasari - medic, the leader of Furious 3-2 and his men: marksman - golden lioness, Leona Milin and a support gunner - big, white tiger, Nikita 'Nicky' Malkov. They were there alongside with a female cheetach, sgt. Amari Kiasari and the rest of her Furious 3-3 squad, medic - snow leopardess Meixiu Kiasari and stormtrooper - siberian tigress Yan Kiasari. Four adopted sibling serving in one team...but diffirent squad. Tigress was a lieutenant being on the lead of Furious 3-1.

Now they all were heading to the hangar. This whole was huge, it was about 40 meters high, 150 m wide and 250 m long. Ground floor was covered with multiple lines of spots for vechicles such as battle walkers, tanks, APC's and aromred SUV's. There was also an underground level with additional wheeled conveyances.  
Side of the walls contained two levels of dropship and gunships positions. One level on each side had ten of them...twenty dropships and twenty gunships in overall.

Right after they entered, Tigress told Crane to quickly get to his Shark so the major wouldn't scold him. Rest moved to where the voice from speakers told, to the Docking Bay-A. With some other teams they stood in two lines, waiting for briefing. Quick moment later a middle-aged lion came to them. There was some silver color there and there on his mane, yet he was still a tough nut to crack. He was the mentioned by Tigress major. He was tall, and he had a cut scar on his left eyebrow. He stood before the group and smirked.

"Ladies and lads, we don't have time so I will cut the bullshit. We are being invaded by humans and they outnumbered our ships as hell, but here on the surface..thing are diffirent. On the surface WE ARE the rulers! Their first target is New Phoenix, plece where you will be going! You wanna know what is today?" he smiled confidently" Today is your lucky day! For some of you greenhorns it will be day when you will be finally given chance to shoot something! You will teach those dumb son of a bitches that attacking us was a deadly mistake! And when you will have nothing left to shot with, you will beat them to death with their...OWN... LIVING...GUTS while laughing OUT LOUD! Am I right troopers?" he placed his paw behind his ear in a 'I don't hear you' manner.

"Yes Sir!" soldiers yelled energically.

"Mmmmhm, damn rigt I'am. More info about the mission you will receive on the way. Now pack yourselves to Sharks! Double time!" soldiers did as he ordered and loaded themselves into the Shark dropships. Furious team loaded themselves into the one where Crane was pilot. Those weren't small things, they could easily take fifteen soldiers, lots of additional equipment and hitch even a tank by eight strong magnets underneath its hull. It was named 'Shark' for purpose. It had a 25mm gun mounted under the pilot cabin, one AA missile with rocket pod per short wing behind the side entry doors and defense turret on top of its hull. But even its look could be also reminding of this animal.

Crane took of slowly and got lower. He carefully positioned himself above an already manned APC and hitched it with his magnets. Then alongside with other dropships he fled out through a massive hangar doors joining forces with units from second part of the base. The cavalary was on the way.


	2. Plan of Action

A/N Well, at least this chapter was a kind of fast work for me :) Not like second chapter of 'Adventures with Koshi' which took me 6 I hope you enjoyed this! Next episodes will drop everyone in action...shootin, vechicles n' killing :D But at this moment I have to work on second part of third 'AwK' chap.

PLEASE **Read and Reviev. **I will really appreciate your opinion about this whole shit :)

**ch.2 Plan of Action**

Eposz  
Sout-East part of Continent  
A6 Highway  
1520 hrs

On one of the highways to New Phoenix, very close to it, its way leading from the city was filled with tens of dozens of cars, buses and other vechicles carrying men, women with children and whole families, further away this number was smaller and smaller. In hurry they were running as far away as possible, for safety...and for hope. Perhaps this was the thing what they needed the most, right now. All of them were forced to abandon place where they live, where they children go to school, their home. None of them expected that this day which seemed like every other day will change so dramatically.

Many police cars on signal roamed the city, daily news in television were suddenly replaced by emergency broadcast telling to grab the most necessary things and go to the nearest evacuation point. Moments later the panic was spread as there was first explosion somewhere in Downtown, followed by a loud screaming of siren roaring throughout the streets. People watched in fear and terror in their eyes, as black clouds of smoke and flames were comming to the sky from one of the scyscraper's penthouse in the distance. Shortly after another explosions could been heard and seen. Each one costed some lives, and noone knew what was going about until some unindentified aerial units descended from the sky, unloading some strange creatures with intent to kill. They were armed and they just started shooting at random people. Special police units and some soldiers present in the city tried their best to fight back and defend the cililians, but not only the number of enemies was growing, but their vechicles joined the action. Some streets and places even turned into free-fire zones. More than once gunfire was muffled by panic screaming of the running crowd. Yet every emotion of shock, terror and panic was multipled when big, seven-hundred meters long ship emerged from clouds.

All of those refugees shared the same memory. Lucky were ones who were already directing themselves to city limits when this all started, though they were still small percent of people of a three-million city. But not everything was lost...not at all. Drivers who, on this highway, were far far away from the city eagerly pointed their heads upward, their grim and terryfied faces brightened at the sight above them. Forty dropships belonging to the furian army just flew over their heads, on low altitude of 150 meters, with this blissful roar of their engines. They were like glimpse of hope, but for people still trapped in the city they were harbingers of new tommorow.

"And to think that this day started of so well." Koshi said to himself with a sigh, looking at the cars on the highway from right entry doors, he was sitting at the verge of them, with his leg firmly placed on the step for support with air brushing his uncovered fur with great force.

Leona was near him on her seat, she overheard what he said and decided to join him. She stood up taking some steps forward to his side and, very carefully, sat on the edge of entry doors, afterall they were inside fast moving aerial unit. Her act, well... Maybe she was under his lead, though at this moment they weren't in action, but the thing was that she also knew him personally "I know, for me it seems unrealistic too."

"Some good friends from college live in New Phoenix-" he invardly chuckled to himself "- they still live togheter, if they were to leave, then they would leave in their Netano Camper. I saw one there, couple minutes ago."

"You mean Mindy and Ben?"

"Uhuh" he nodded

"It's very possible it was them, I mean, who else is driving this junk today." she joked trying to comfort him, though it was true, and she succeed.

Koshi looked at her and smiled, this fact actually cheered him up. Nicky, who was sitting behind them, also was in the topic of Mindy and Ben because they were his friends too, and he joined the conversation "So Mindy and Ben still live togheter?" he asked, his voice had a light accent which could be compared to Earth's russian.

"You can say that. They got married." Leona answered.

"Married!? No shit! When?"

"Eight months ago. Hehe You know them...me and Leona barely learned that, well..and you missed it because you were on Firiam, visiting your family, remember?"

Nicky gasped lightly in realisation "Ooh right! Damn, I haven't seen those two in years. I really hope they were in that Camper."

Aside from them, everyone was rather silent most of the way, watching this sad view or other machines flying near them...until their attention was catched by Crane voice that came from intercom, he himslef was in his pilot cabin "Wake up guys! We got incoming transmission from command! Directed to all teams!"

"Patch it through!" Tigress commanded.

"Okay, its...Done!"

His words were followed by radio transmission "Listen up!" the voice was surely male "Humans have sended, on our planet an invasion fleet which took out most of our ships, and the only ones left are from shipmaster Shifu's group and two survivors from cpt. McTavin's. They have retreated to Orbital Defense Grid, so no backup from them now. But right now you have other things to worry about."

"Situation looks like this. Humans are keeping their distance and started dispatching their forces outside of the killzone (combat range of orbital rail-gun and GeoSync platforms). And now's the main thing."

In this moment, in the middle of the interrior appeared a blue hologram which showed minature of the bigger part of this city with one ship just above its right edge. "About thirty minutes ago, two Human ground support vessels descended towards New Phoenix. One of them is hovering right above the city, while the second one stopped at ten-thousand kilometers altitude and they are sending units into action. The evacuation of the civilians is in effect, its supported by police and some military which was in the city."

Some of the bigger buildings were just highlighted on the holo-map with yellow color "Main Public transport buildings... space port, train and bus central stations are now turned into main evacuation points. They are guarded by most of police and military units. Their teams 'in filed' are fighting the enemy. Forces from Spark base are dispatched to reinforce the evac points and help those defenders. Vigilant teams will be sent to help the evac by engaging the Humans on new fronts. Sword base forces have just entered the North Point, they will take this distric of the city and forticifate it." the hologram zoomed at the small part of the city located on its left side, it was separated by a river but it was connected with bridges with the the rest of the city.

"Convoys with the rest of soldiers and heavy armor are on route. They are being escorted by gunships, when they will arrive to North point, they will be able to provide additional fire support with Sharks. Colonel Barkley will be in charge of this operation and all further orders you will be receiving from him, he will be setting his primary base of operations in North point. Once he deploys, he will began to send reinforcements. This is all. Good luck. Command out." with this, the hologram have disappeared and radio transmission ended.

"Good thing we have Barkley!" Monkey commented looking over his shoulder, from passing landscapes, to his comrades.

"Barkley is a great man, he knows how to be a good commander." Tigress said.

"I agree, he values life of his soldiers. He also knows how to run ops smoothly." Po added

"Lucky us." Koshi retored.

"Hey guys! You know... I really want to see our battle walkers in action!" Amari smiled looking at everyone. Thought of their battle walkers in action boosted their morale a bit.

"Me too! I can't wait to get off this thing and show them how we do it!" Nicky said with a grin on his face.

"That the spirit Nicky!" Amari praised cheerfuly.

Longer moment have passed when again Crane's voice came out from intercom "Sorry to cut your chit-chat guys, but we have Colonel Barkley on the horn. I'm patching him through!" He informed, stopping any conversations.

"Lieutenant Tigress!" Another voice came from the speakers, it was firm male voice.

"Go ahead Colonel."

"There is an evacuation point in Midtown which is currently under attack, local forces are holding their own, but who knows how much longer they will last without help. You will take humans off their backs. It is one of the bus central stations so civilians are picked by shuttles but we detected some AA units keeping them on the ground. For the safety measures your team will be deployed in South Point." the holo map again appeared. This time it showed one, said, part of the city. "The only closest trooper team is engaging the enemy. Furious 2 and Furious 4 alongside with Slyboots 5 will advance on your flanks so you can just concentrate on the way before you. Situation may be changing so as for now your Primary orders are to: Team up with those troopers, fight the enemy, rendez-vous with other teams at the Benton bridge then move to take out of action those AA guns. From now on, codename for HQ is 'Overlord'. Barkley out." South Point district was to the south of North Point but it was bigger. It was, as well, separated by two river beds, which connected with each other inside the city.

Furious 3 knew they would be soon in action, they began to look and check their weapons, aromor systems with energetic shield included, and their visors HUD...and HUD showed compas, current objective, destination marker, mini-map and shield meter. Common soldiers were wearing helmets covering the whole head, just like armor suited for their kinds, they had all systems etc. but many others choosed olny visors which were only little screens, in front of one eye. Now everything was checked and working well.

One of the dropships closed its distance to the one piloted by Crane. It was now flying on Crane's left side, close enough that passanger could see each other without any problems, yet far enough to avoid collision. This turned out to be a nice surprise when a familiar female voice sounded in earphones of Furious 3.

"Hey guys! Look to your left!" her voice sounded cheerfully and playfully. Tigress team, and herself, looked to where 'ordered' letting out almost simultaneous 'huh?'. They were pleased to see this mountain cat standing at the entry doors and waving to them. They waved back to her "Switch to Tac 6." she said. Tac 6 was a shortcut for Tactical channel 6. It was a short-range channel which allowed soldiers communicate freely, without using and disturbing the Operation-channel.

"Okay, we've switched. You there?" Crane asked.

"Yes I am."

"Mei Ling! It's SO good to see you!" the avian said playfully.

"Same here Crane! Though I regret we can't meet face to face right now." He looked at her from behind the glass, albeit he could see her smiling. "I heard you are sent to South Point. Don't worry, Slyboots 5 have your back...or rather your right flank."

"Glad to hear that. And How are you doin'?" Tigress asked.

"Preety good I must admit. Anyways, we'll talk later at Benton bridge. Good luck guys, Crane." She winked when she said the avian's name.

"You too, hope to see you there." Tigress responded.

"You will!" Mei Ling said and waved just in time when her ship slowed down a little bit and returned to its previous position in formation.

Moments later Crane again iformed his team "We are closing in to our destination, ETA 3 minutes. Better get ready!".

Koshi carefully peeked his head in the direction of New Phoenix. He could see in distance the city in black clouds, shoots being fired in the air, obviously to knock something out of the air...city and a ship just above it. The wolf heard a short but ear-piercing roar. He lifted his head and saw jet fighters flew above them. They were flying in the same direction to keep enemy interceptors away from dropships. One quick thought sprinted across his mind "At least landing will be smooth."

ooo


	3. Solid Ground part 1

Location:

Eposz  
Sout-East  
New Phoenix - South Point district  
22.07.2510; 1525 hrs Team Furious-3

Seconds. Only seconds kept Furious 3 from stepping out from their transport and placing their heavy boots on the solid ground. On their left there were two Sharks carring other Furious team assets with two APC's. The eye contact with them was short, for they now have dissapeared behind a wall of buildings. Same goes for Mei Ling and Slyboots 5 who were on their right, and they were supposed to be only them on right flank. Yet if anything, the loophole in their firepower was overfilled by a tank assigned to support them.

The APC they were carrying was a common 'GSV-30 Grendel' (Ground Support Vechicle; number is standing for weapon caliber), an aromred support platform on six wheels. It had a troop-bay at the back capable of holding up to eight soldiers and turret in the middle section of the construction, remotely controlled by commander-gunner. It was armed with 'Boffors type' 3 cm mass accelerator gun that could shoot twelve rounds before reloading, two missle pods at the sides of the turret and also a HMG on top of it which also could be remotely controlled by one of the passengers, and of course standard ADS (Active Defense System). But soldiers liked it for its good armor and high mobility.

Crane reduced the speed almost to a hover, with side-engines adjusting their angle to this flight-mode, and lowered the altitude. His eyes scaned the street below for some larger space free of mass of abandoned cars on the street. It looked like traffic jam caused by car accident on a roadcrossing behind them. Lack of transport was forcing civilians to go to evac points, or to foot travel which was decreasing their chances of fast leaving the city without human bullet in the body.

Tigress observed the area below, and saw no dead bodies thankfully. Small sigh of relief escaped her mouth. For the sake of her own psyche she decided to asume that those civilians managed to safely escape and that they are now either away from here or at the evac post.

"Twenty seconds." Crane's voice once again echoed inside the troop bay. It would seem like he had found the place. The dropship again shifted forward still slowly loosing height. When they were six meters above the ground, Crane spoke again reffering to the crew of the APC he was carrying "Alright Bolt 9, better grab onto something, I'm releasing you." He gave them a second to prepare, then switched off the magnet-locks causing the vechicle to land with loud 'thud'.  
Nevertheless, good suspension provided more of a soft landing.

"_Ok we are good to go! All systems are green._" responded the crew-man after a moment, and moved forward a couple of meters to make space for Crane who then lowered the dropship even more. Tigress looked at the people with her. They were great soldiers, loyal teammates and best firends. She knew the duty of being the teamleader, duty of guiding them through any odds and hell safely. They counted on her on Taurus and she didn't let them down. From now on this ws the chance to repeat that and Tigress wanted to do it. The look of readyness and confidence on their faces gave her even more strenght. By now Crane was just one meter above the ground, Tigress took a deep breath and let loose "Alright poeple, move your shit! Go! Go! Go!" she yelled, while giving signals with her arm to get out. At her command everybody jumped out of the troop-bay, their weapons pointed up and ready to fire except for Mantis. From the side of the dropship launched a small flying scout drone armed with low-power pulse SMG, which Mantis took in control with his tiny controler. He himslef jumped on Po's shoulder to easily stick to the group.

The engines of the Shark began to roar louder as they again gained more power, and the VTOL unit slowly took off and when it was higher than the closest buildings rooftops, it fled away. But, moment before, as it was gaining height, Tigress received notification on her HUD that a new com channel opened with her team, as well as the APC' crewman.

"_Tigress, come in!_" she, and also the others, could hear the voice, which belonged to Crane.

"Crane? What is it?"

"_Tigress listen, your first objective is half of a click to your north. You all should receive your NavPoints in a couple of seconds._" As soon as the avian finished his sentence, like in some shooter game, the blue, third dimensional objective marker appeared on her and her teammates HUD's. It was suspended still in one place - their objective, and was more than clearly visible through any objects. And their marker was placed on their 11 o'clock. It had a shape of an arrow pointed downwards towards a circled hole under it.

"Okay, we got them."

"_Good. Thermals are showing no signs of enemy between you and that team, so your way is clear."_

"Got it!" she nodded "But why you opened a new channel?

_"I opened this channel to keep in touch with you. Helmet to helmet might not be enough with the distances that sometimes might separate us. Good luck!_"

"You too Crane" and Tigress ended the radio transmission with him and turned to her comrades "You heard him! The area ahead is clear so we're moving out! Jog speed!"

The distance to their objective, under the NavPoint showed 500 meters. Close enough to hear the sounds of gunfire, sticking out from the sounds of warzone in the background. It was almost certain that the team, Furious-3 was supposed to help was engaged in a firefight. Not wasting anymore time Tigress and the rest jogged forward with the APC adjusting it's speed to them.

Meanwhile, 500 meters further.

Team of troopers was trapped and pinned down in a building of public use. It's enterance was angled by 45 degree to the roadcrossing. But between this and that there was a small courtyard with some treeson laws, pavements and contrasting with them sandbags alongside with concrete blocks set up for cover. On the inner side of the building there was a large atrium where most of the said team have bunkered. The enterance was wide and just large. Between it's two ends there were two pilars with sandbags between them, building up the cover for four soldiers hiding behind them. Trio of another troopers were pinned down at the courtyard, and the other five stayed inside, shooting at the enemy through glass window-walls while helping their wounded comrades.

The leader of this group was currently taking cover behind one of the pillars at the enterance. Their situation was bad, twenty-five human foot units with SUV armed with HMG laid heavy fire from the street on their position.

"Keep your heads down!" yelled the leader, reminding his men to avoid doing any stupid actions.

"Sarge! When our reinforcements will arrive?" yelled the soldier from another pilar. He had to yell in this noice.

"Soon Cordin!"

"How soon?" he asked. Some bullets scratched off some concrete of the pilar he was hiding behind, on the hip height. He pressed his back even more to his cover.

Like for an answer, they heard an engine work of, taking a guess, two aerial machines which fled just right above them. Furians hiding at the courtyard had a clear sight of the sky, one of them contacted with the team through the radio in their full-head helmets. "_That's our dropships! Wait...where are they going!?_" his enthusiasm vanished as he realised that the dropships aren't stopping.

"What do you mean 'where are they going'? What's happening!?" sarge asked.

"_I dunno! They are just flying off. Looks like...*sounds of bullets hitting the cover*...Ugh!- It looks like they, eh heading towards North Point._"

"North uhh..." he was interrupted by his teammate hiding behind the sandbags next to him, who leaned out his LMG, putting it on those sandbags, and only his upper part of head for aiming and sent out a long series towards a group of humans on the roadcrossing. Sarge peeked out and saw that his comrade catched in fire two humans who were on the move trying to change position. Three shots for each one to take down the shiled. Sarge felt the vibrating bass of this gun even in his guts, like someone was hitting big drums 900 times per minute. It was just matter of short moment before those humans were layind lifeless on the ground with many holes in their bodies. After firing about fifty rounds, the soldier hid himself again, just in time, avoinding the return fire aimed at him. "North Point?" seregant resumed his sentence.

"_Yes! But I can also see many others storming the city._"

"No shit! How many?" sarge was surprised.

"_Alot! Looks like counter-attack!_"

"Acknowledged!" sarge hanged up.

"So if they launched a counter-strike, then where are our reinforcements Sarge? Did they forgot about us?" Cordin asked him with some panic and dissapointment in his voice.

Sarge sticked out his assault rifle and pulled the trigger, laying blind fire in the direction of the enemy, while fully staying behind the cover, . His calculations were right. For his bullets traveled in the direction of one of the human soldiers, but they only hit the car which this trooper was hiding behind. The breaking window reminded this human to take cover. "They'd better not!"

Cordin had in memory positions of some humans, so he quickly leaned out with DMR prepeared to fire. When his 4x magnifier locked onto a human, he quickly pulled the trigger one, two, three, four times. Four mass accelerated bullets impacted on his target. First two dropped his weak shiled, next two with ease penetrated his body armor and killing him. When returning back for cover, he took a series of rounds into his chest. but thankfully his energetic shiled protected him, loosing its strenght only by 50 percent. In five seconds, without getting hit again and it fully recharged.

Four soldier at the enterance again tensed up, and they pressed their backs to the cover behind them, as the SUV's heavy machine gun and five other soldiers again concentrated fire on their position, pinning them down again.

On the courtyard one of the furain marines was waiting for a good moment to return fire, when the SUV stopped firing, he leaned out from his cover, wanting to shoot something, but he didn't pulled thetrigger as his attention travelled to a small black object being thrown in his direction. This object hit the ground behind him, bouncing off two times, and finally stoping four meters away from him. The marine eyes went wide in utter shock "Oh shit! Grenade!" he yelled as he hit the ground just in time before the explosion. His shield dropped to zero absorbing the force of this blow, but just one shrapnel managed to came through, wounding his side right in the spot where he haven't armor plating.

"We have wounded!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Fuck!" sarge bursted angrily. He then switched on the radio "This is Topaz 6! Can anybody hear me? We are under heavy fire, and we have wounded! We need help ASAP!"

On the human side of this little front,

One of the troopers was hiding behind a car, on a furians right flank. The vechicle was regularly pounded by constat short bursts of rounds. This LMG furian on the 1st floor balcony inside this atrium was giving him and his squadmates a lot of trouble. He had a solid cover from the group in the middle of the roadcrossing and a good overlook on this flank, His constant fire was keeping them away from doing any flanking actions. They were returning fire, but that was just everything they could do. This furian had just good eye and even better position.

While hiding, this human could have sworn that he heard something 'heavy' in the short distance. He looked in the way he heard the sound, his eyes went wide in surprise and sudden fear, but this was his last reaction as his world suddenly went black. His now lifeless body fell to the ground with a big hole pierced through his helmet and head.

Sarge leaned out from cover and began to shoot, his ear under his helmet tried to perk at a sudden sound of three explosions...not from his weapon, but something diffirent. In just a second his eyes witnessed three 'light-bilbs' leaving a smoke tracers behind them. They hit the SUV blowing it up and roasting alive the gunner which was inside. The shockwave knocked the nearest soldiers to the ground. One of them lifted his head from the ground, looking in the direction those three missiles came from. His eyes were meet with sight of a team of troopers advancing at them with armed up-to-teeth APC. But for him this was the last view before a sniper bullet drilled a straight tunnel through his skull.

In Sarge's radio helmet Tigress voice suddenly sounded up "_Topaz 6, this is Furious 3. We'll help you in cleaning up this mess. Just watch your fire, we're advancing on your right._"

"Roger that! Topaz 6 out!" sarge then turned to Cordin "You see? I told you there will be help!

Meanwhile 150 meters to the right.

"Nice shoot Leona." Tigress complimeted, patting the lioness on the back.

Leona answered with simple "Thanks!" notlooking away from the scope of her sniper-rifle which she set on bipod on the roof of a car.

"Okay...Leona you stay here on long-range. Amari, you and girls move with the APC on the right! Po, Koshi and Nicky you're with me on the left." she was quickly sendining the orders showing the directions with her arms. For they had only couple seconds left before humans will catch on what the heck just happened. She also contacted Monkey who was in APC "Monkey, you got the HMG?"

"_Yup! Controls are pretty easy. Oh and Mantis says that Viper and his drone will be in postion in just a moment._"

"Ok! Here it goes people, Advance! Time to waste those fuckers! Go go go!

**000**

A/N I'm sorry that the ending of this chapter cut the action in half but I want you to have more to read while I'll work at second part. Anyways AwK was on a little hold because I was making somekind of a deal with another user on deviantart. This user is also making adventures but of OC of another user fanfic story. We made a deal that mine OC's will (if he understood corectly) permamently appear in his universe and his 'borrowed' one will be in mine

And of coz **Read n' Reviev**. Constructive criticism is the thing what I need...and maybe some tips ;)


End file.
